Planet Jackers (species)
Planet Jackers are a race who hails from a unknown planet. They were featured in the episode Planet Jackers. Due to the fact that their planet's star is dying, they steal or "jack" (hence their name) other planets and throw them into the star like "firewood", as Zim puts it. It is revealed that they have advanced planet-moving technology. Planet Jackers have red tongues and saliva that appears to be of a normal hue, although since they are always seen with small tubes entering their mouths that resemble dental rinse tubes on Earth, it could be that they must constantly keep themselves hydrated and this "saliva" is in fact the fluid they douse their mouths with. Larger Jackers seem to require more hydration, although this could also be a personal preference. Their race are not above cybernetic enhancement and while they naturally possess three fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand, their cybernetic replacement hands instead only possess two finger-like graspers; this seems to be due to their treaty with the Irken Empire, whose cybernetic hands possess the same style of graspers. Planet Jacker skin can range from an asparagus color to a more pine green hue. Their eyes seem to be consistently green-yellow. Ironically, despite being wholly green themselves, they still refer to Zim upon encountering him as "that green guy". Irken - Planet Jacker Treaty The Planet Jackers have a treaty with the Irken Empire. This would make them one of the few races that the Irkens are not directly trying to conquer, possibly due to the threat from their advanced planet-jacking technology. Gallery Planet Jacker Star.jpg|The Planet Jacker's dying star. Planet Jacker 3.jpg|A pair of Planet Jackers. Planet Jacker 2.jpg|A Planet Jacker in profile. Planet Jacker 1.jpg|A pine green-hued Planet Jacker. Planet Jacker 4.jpg|An asparagus-hued Planet Jacker. Planet Jackers Female.jpg|Dashboard knick-knack, hinting at female Jacker physiology. Planet Jacker Tongue & Saliva.jpg|The tongue, teeth and saliva of a Jacker. Planet Jacker Attack.jpg|A Jacker attacks a meddling Irken Invader. Planet Jacker 5.jpg|A Planet Jacker with Irken-like cybernetic hands. Planet Jacker Adjustment Jet.jpg|A Jacker OMS in extended mode. Planet Jacker Keyhole.jpg|A coupling keyhole, where a planetary shell is locked or unlocked. Planet Jacker Key.jpg|A coupling key, used to lock and unlock a planetary shell. Planet Jacker Mask Off.jpg|A Jacker mask when not in use. Planet Jacker Mask On.jpg|A Jacker mask in use to survive in space. Planet Jacker Screen 1.jpg|A Jacker shell from the inside, with its strange yet revealing "warping effect" on the sky. Planet Jackers Screen 2.jpg|A closeup of a damaged panel of a planetary shell. Planet Jacker Screen 3.jpg|A Jacker shell from the inside, showing screen grids and damaged panel. Planet Jacker Exit Port.jpg|An exit port leading from the inside of a planetary shell to the outside. Planet Jacker Shell Inside.jpg|The innards of a Jacker planetary shell. Planet Jacker Shell Outside 1.jpg|The outside of a Jacker planetary shell. Planet Jacker Shell Outside 2.jpg|A hologram of the entire outside of a planetary shell. Planet Jacker Shell Outside 3.jpg|A hologram of the forward section of a planetary shell. Planet Jacker Shell Outside 4.jpg|A hologram of part of a planetary shell's pull cables and tug. Planet Jacker Shell Outside 5.jpg|A hologram of a Jacker planetary shell tug. Planet Jacker Tug.jpg|A Jacker tug. Category:Species Category:Minor Characters